Sebastian Vael
Sebastian Vael is a master archer and the exiled prince of Starkhaven. The Vaels believed that their youngest son, Sebastian, was a disgrace to the family name, and would be a weight around his brothers' necks. They forced him into the Chantry, exiling him from their principality of Starkhaven. While he was not without faith, Sebastian did not wish to give up his life in service to Andraste so early in his existence, and with the aid of the compassionate Grand Cleric Elthina, escaped. Elthina helped him to regain his faith however, and after reflection, Sebastian returned to the Chantry, this time willingly, and through the front door. But, Sebastian is forced to re-enter the viper's nest of princely politics when his family is brutally murdered, leaving him as the sole surviving heir to the throne of Starkhaven. Banding together with Sebastian and his unshakable loyalty and excellent aim, Hawke chooses to either avenge Sebastian's murdered family to reclaim his title or direct his holy vengeance on their enemies in Kirkwall. Following the murder of his immediate family, Sebastian has an argument with Grand Cleric Elthina in front of the Kirkwall Chantry in Hightown. In his anger he puts up a notice, promising a reward to whomever kills his family's murderers. The Champion, in Act 1, has a choice of accepting Sebastian's quest Duty from the Chanter's Board. After finishing the quest and meeting with Sebastian in the Chantry, Hawke will not see him until three years later. In Act 2, Sebastian can be found inside the Chantry, next to the Grand Cleric. The Prince will join Hawke when he is spoken to in the Chantry, starting the quest Repentance. He has discovered who hired the Flint Company, an old family who once allied with his, the Harimanns. During the quest, Sebastian will discover that the Desire Demon Allure had corrupted the family, which drove Lady Harimann to be driven by her desires to seize Starkhaven until it was all she could think of. In the aftermath, Sebastian became conflicted over whether he should remain in the Chantry or retake Starkhaven. During the finale in Act 3, you have to choose between killing Anders or having Sebastian threaten to seek vengeance on all of Kirkwall. If you kill Anders and side with the mages he will join you, saying that all creatures have the right to redeem themselves in the Void while the others are free to walk with the Maker. He will then vow to stop the "tyranny" of the Templars. Alternatively, siding with the Templars shows that he is eager to end the threat of all "Maleficarum". Battle vs. Legolas (by Greenberet69) Sebastian: Legolas: After the death of Alistair all the countries of Thedas decide to avenge the death and sail to Middle-Earth and begin a war with the people of Middle-Earth. Sebastian Vael has hired 4 mercenaries to assist him and they decide to scout out Middle-Earth. While they are scouting in a forest known as Mirkwood unknown to them they have entered the forest of the Prince elf Legolas. Legolas with the elf sight sees them and brings 4 Mirkwood elves with him to confront them. Legolas finds Sebastian and the mercenaries and orders his elves into position to ambush them and loads an arrow into the Bow of Galadrim. Without warning one of Sebastian's mercenaries goes down with a arrow stuck in his neck . Sebastian and the mercenaries turn and see Legolas and the Mirkwood elves on the hillside and take out their bows and arrows with Sebastian taking out his Starkhaven longbow and they begin firing their arrows with Sebastian scoring a hit on a Mirkwood elf hiding behind a tree . Legolas takes out his elvish long-knives and orders the elves to charge and so they also take out their elvish swords. Sebastain sees this and takes out his Spider Heart daggers with the mercenaries taking out their swords and they charge to. 2 mercenaries charge at Legolas and Legolas uses his dual elvish long knives to parry their strikes and then stab both of them at the same time . A Mirkwood elf charges at Sebastian and Sebastian is able to duck under a slash from the elf and then stab him in the back with both daggers . Sebastian's last mercenary is able to hold off the last 2 elves and stabs 1 right through the stomach with his sword but while pulling his sword out the last mirkwood elf stabs the mercenary through the back . Both Legolas and the last elf charge at Sebastian and Sebastian takes out his Starkhaven longbow and fires hitting the last elf in the heart . While trying to get another arrow into the longbow Legolas quickly moves in and uses his knives to destroy the longbow and so Sebastian quickly takes out his Spider Heart daggers and the two engage. Legolas tries to slash and stab Sebastian but his armor holds meanwhile Sebastian is able to stab Legolas through his chainmail armor on the right hip. Legolas yells in pain and kicks Sebastian back and starts running and Sebastian gets up and chases after him. While running Legolas takes out the Bow of Galadrim and learns that Sebastians right arm is not protected aims and fires hitting Sebastians right arm making him drop one of his daggers and Sebastian still charges. Legolas quickly acts pulling back 3 arrows which stuns Sebastian as he has never seen that and Legolas releases. 1 arrow hits his armor bouncing off but the other 2 arroww gets lucky hitting Sebastian on his forehead and right between the eyes . The Prince of Starkhaven falls down dead, Legolas moves in to make sure he is dead and yells in victory "For Mirkwood!!!!!!" WINNER: LEGOLAS Expert's Opinion While Sebastian dominated in close range and armor, the deciding factor was Legolas' incredible Mastery of Archery. He was famous for being able to fire 2-3 arrows at the same time which actually has a surprise factor considering Sebastian from where he comes from no one can do that. Also that he was able to aim and hit 99.9% of the time at the locations not protected by armor even hitting moving targets with pinpoint accuracy. The deciding X-Factors were Legolas's better training and superior mastery of archery. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:BioWare Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Dragon Age Warriors